A New Love
by reela.kakad
Summary: A new girl in town goes to HA and falls for Beck! BeckxOC and Very little JadexAndre!


**A New Love!**

_**Hi! This is all in my OC's POV.**_

**Profile: **

**Full Name: Candelyn O. Smith**

**Nickname: Candy**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: She is very nice but sometimes rude**

**Clothing style: Tank-tops, skirts and flats**

**Hair Color: Licorice Red**

**Style: ****Lively Waved**

**Eye Color: Dark Brown **

**Voice type: She sounds like Cat but a bit lower**

**Talent: Dancing, Singing and Guitar**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I wake up

Candy: Man! It's only 8 am!

I get dressed in to a white tank-top, black skirt and black flats

I go downstairs and grab a piece of bread and get in to the bus

Cat: Hi!

Candy: Ah!

A girl I sit next to startles me!

Cat: I surprised her!

A latina in front of us turns to Cat

Tori: Cat!

The latina turns to me

Tori: Sorry about her dumb-

Candy: I get it

Tori: Anyway I'm Victoria but call me Tori

Candy: I'm Candelyn but call me Candy

I turn to the red head

Candy: My name is Candelyn but call me Candy

Cat: Caterina but call me Cat!

The bus stops and I trip but a handsome boy helps me up

Beck: Be more careful

And he walks away

I get off the bus and head off to Class

Sikowitz: I welcome Candelyn

Candy: Hi! Just call me Candy!

I sit down

Sikowitz: OK! I am writing a play called "A storm of love" Auditions Today!

I sigh

I'll never get a part

Sikowitz: The story is about lovers who are ripped apart by a storm! But they were reunited

Andre: Cool

Hours later

Sikowitz wrote down the roles on paper

Jacob- Lover

Kayla- Lover

Kyle- Jacob's brother

Jake- Taxi Driver

Roberta- Weather woman

Kate- News anchor

Nicki- Waitress

Vicky- Doctor

The rest stage crew

Later at Auditions

Beck: Kayla, I'll pay

Helen: But-

Beck: No buts

Sikowitz: Next

I get on stage

Candy: Jacob just go

Sikowitz: Never Kayla Never I promise!

After Auditions

Sikowitz wrote down the results on paper

Jacob- Beck Oliver

Kayla- Candelyn Smith

Kyle- Andre Harris

Jake- Robert Shapiro

Roberta- Jadelyn West

Kate- Victoria Vega

Nicki- Caterina Valentine

Vicky- Triana Vega

Candy: I got the lead!

Beck: Me too!

Sikowitz: Rehearsal will be tomorrow!

The next day

Candy: Jacob, just go

Beck: Never Kayla Never I promise

Me and Beck share a kiss

I was enjoying it but he obviously wasn't enjoying it cause he was taken

Sikowitz: Perfect!

He pulls away

The school day ends

I get home

I go to bed and sleep

The next day

Jade: The play's tonight! Nervous?

Tori: No

Andre: No

Robbie: Yes!

I sigh

Beck: Don't be nervous

Candy: OK Beck

Hours later

The play is now starting

Cat: Hello, I am Nicki. What will you be having?

Beck: What would you want Kayla?

Candy: The Cucumber Salad

Beck: I'll have the beef steak

Cat: OK

I hum "Reflection" (Mulan)

Beck: Kayla, Sing

Candy: OK

I stand up and get up on the fake stage

Candy: Hello this is a song I wrote

Someone hands me a microphone and a guitar

Candy: I said hello and you looked at me with those shining blue eyes and we were in love is what I thought but all you wanted was my money

& everyone claps and I sit down on my chair

Beck: You were amazing Kayla

Candy: Thanks Jacob! You always know the right words

Cat: Here is your food!

Cat ~Nicki~ Hands us our fake food

We pretend to eat

Cat: That will be 140.34 dollars

I pretend to get my wallet till

Beck: Kayla, I'll pay

Candy: But-

Beck: No buts

Beck gives Cat the fake money

The stage crew changes the background to the house one and we sit down on the couch

We turn on the fake TV and Tori and Jade who are inside appear

Tori: Hello! I am Kate Fallon! And a man today won 8 million dollars! And on with Roberta West

Jade: Thank you Kate! Tonight all of America will have a s-

The TV then turned off!

Beck: Black out!

Candy: Only the TV tough

Beck: Yeah

I sigh

Beck: I left my wallet at the restaurant!

We call a taxi

Robbie: Jake Bluntess at your service! Where to?

Candy: Les Horribles!

A few minutes later

Robbie: Taxi's out gas!

Robbie goes back stage

Soon it starts "raining"!

And the fake taxi slides off the fake hill slamming the fake taxi in to a fake tree!

Beck: I'm okay! Kayla! Kayla? Kayla?

Candy: Ja- ja

I start to pretend to cough

Candy: Jacob just go

I say weakly

Beck: Never Kayla Never I promise

We both share a kiss

Andre then appears

Andre: Jacob Bro! What happened?

Beck: Car Accident Kyle! Now Kyle call 911!

Andre: Why? You seem fine

Beck: Kayla is badly injured for unknown reasons!

Andre pretends to call 9-1-1

Andre and Beck put me on a stretcher

And minutes later

Trina: Mr. Smith, I am sorry but Kayla has lost her memory of the last year

Beck: But that's when we started dating!

Andre: I'm sorry dude!

Beck: Can we see her?

Trina: Yes

A few seconds later

Candy: Hello Dr. Vicky

Trina: Bye

Trina goes back stage

Beck: Kayla, Do you remember me?

Candy: No, who are you?

Beck gives me a kiss

A Passionate one!

Beck: How about now?

Candy: You're? You're Jacob! My Boyfriend!

Beck: Or Fiancée!

He shows me a fake ring!

I hug him and the curtain covers us and we take a bow!

BACKSTAGE

Jade: GRR!

Tori: They're just acting!

Jade: Yeah, You're right!

Beck and I enter the back stage

Beck: I'll be right back!

He runs to Jade

Beck: We're over

Jade: Why?

Beck: You kissed Andre and smiled!

Jade: I know! LOVED IT!

Jade walks away

Beck walks up to me

Beck: You wanna see a movie?

Candy: Sure

**Bye! See you next time!**


End file.
